dramatical murder the scientist
by maria.moralez.399
Summary: los personajes de dramatical murder no me pertenecen asi que creditos a sus creadores...la historia trata de que los chicos de dmmd conocen a aoba en un horfanato olvidado y con el tiempo se hacen amigos pero deben enfrentar una enorme situacion que le costara la vida a aoba y superar sus sentimientos debido a la pero que les guste y si la conoces entenderan wu.uw


ya que unas personas me han rompido el kokoro miles de veces hoy he decidio hacer una historia con la cancion the scienthist de coldplay de dramatical murder tratando de desahogar mis sentimientos si ustedes conocen la cancion pues...lo entenderan espero y les guste wYnYw dejen sus comentarios acepto de todo tipo pero por favor...sean sinceros...

Ven a reunirme contigo, decirte que me siento  
No sabes lo encantadora que son  
Tuve que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito  
decirte que me separé de ti

*era una tarde en el niños estaba felices por sus nuevos padres,todos se habian ido...todos...menos koujaku,noiz,clear,mink,ren,virus y trip...todos ellos esperaron el momento de adopcion,pero nadie los quizo...la dueña del horfanato se sintio triste al verlos tan solitarios sin amor alguno de padres...hasta que se le ocurrio una idea.  
dueña:niños!vengan aqui!-los llamo a todos-  
todos:ya vamos...-decian desilucionados y van hacia ella-

-la dueña los guio a todos hasta el salon donde recibian clases,los hizo pasar y ellos se quedaron viendo el viejo lugar,hasta que ren vio algo detras de unos pupitres-  
ren:chicos!...hay alguien hay detras- llama su atencion y señala el lugar-  
los chicos se fueron lentamente donde se encontraba esa persona y al ver era un niño de cabello largo color azul que parecia una niña,se quedaron maravillados no solo por su rostro sino por el color de sus ojos que resaltaba de su cara-  
dueña:niños el es aoba seragaki...-dijo desde la puerta-el tampoco fue adoptado asi que espero que se lleven bien-sonrie mientras los deja solos-

-los chicos se quedaron viendo un poco a aoba,nadie se creia que no fuera adoptado al verlo sentian algo que no era normal en cada pecho de cada uno de ellos-  
ren:o..oye...tu...estas bien?-fue el primero en hablarle-  
aoba:y-yo...b-bien...-los mira asustado ya que nunca habia hablado con alguien porque siempre estaba solo-  
koujaku:me llamo...koujaku-se acerca a ren al igual que los demas-  
clear:me llamo clear...-le siguio-  
noiz:yo soy noiz...y...soy aleman...  
mink:me llamo mink..  
virus:yo soy virus...y el ...es mi hermano trip-se lo muestra-  
trip:hola...  
aoba:...

-el silencio hundio todo el lugar,ellos habian visto que aoba no era tan mala persona como lo veian asi que le sonrieron dulcemente-  
koujaku:nos agradas aoba-sonrie-  
clear:es verdad!oye a ti tampoco te adoptaron?-dijo muy inocente-  
noiz:cuando quieras...podemos jugar algo...  
-aoba al escuchar todos sus comentarios vio que no eran malas personas asi que les devolvio la sonrisa,asintio a lo de querer jugar y se levanto de su sitio para irse con ellos-*

Dime tus secretos, y hazme tus preguntas  
Oh, vamos a ir de nuevo al comienzo  
Corriendo en círculos, subiendo  
cruz cara en una ciencia desconocida

*-dias despues los muchachos estaban jugando a las atrapadas ciegas en el patio y el que le tocaba atrapar era aoba bendado de los ojos buscaba atrapar a alguien jugaron a la rueda,rueda luego al avioncito a las peleas rhyme y rib,etc,despues de un largo dia todos se acostaron en el suelo en forma circular mirando las nubes haciendo formas allì y asi pasaron todo el dia... llegando la hora de dormir los chicos se despidieron de aoba mientras veian como se va a su recamara-  
aoba:buenas noches amigos!-les sonrie mientras se despide-  
todos:buenas noches aoba~!-miran como aoba cierra la puerta de su cuarto-  
koujaku:-suspira-...vaya...hoy fue un gran dia!-se acuesta en su cama-  
noiz:-compartia habitacion con koujaku al igual que los demas-...si es verdad..aunque...hay algo raro en el que no se como explicarlo...  
clear:oh!tu tambien lo sientes?!-se sienta en su cama y sonrie como siempre-  
noiz:tu callate a ti no te hablaba...  
mink:...  
virus:saben ese chico si sabe como jugar al rhyme jeje  
trip:tu lo dijiste hermano...creo que me voy a ser su mayor fanatico  
koujaku:bueno,bueno chicos...no hay que pelear por eso jej...-mira a ren-tu que dices ren?  
ren:pues...yo creo que...-se sonroja un poco-me...g-gusta...un poco-desvia la mirada avergonzado-

-todos quedaron callados y a la vez se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo-  
mink:...nosotros...tambien lo sentimos...  
koujaku:si...no puedo creer que nadie lo quisiera...pero bueno! es hora de dormir mañana sera un lindo dia!  
-despues de decir eso todos apagaron la luz y se durmieron soñando con aoba-*

Nadie dijo que era fácil  
Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos  
Nadie dijo que era fácil  
Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil  
Oh, llévame de vuelta al inicio

*-los años pasaron y los chicos ya habian crecido,pero nunca se han separado,estaban haciendo una carrera para saber quien era el que llegaria primero a una colina verde,clear fue el primero en llegar luago fue koujaku,luego noiz y ren,mas atras estaban mink,virus,trip y aoba pero esta ya estaba de ultimo-  
clear:vamos aoba-san usted puede!

-todos gritaban para darle animo a aoba...pero...este a la mitad del camino sus vista comenzo a fallar,el brillo de sus ojos se hiba y empezaba a ver borroso,sus piernas no las sentia y poco a poco empezo a caer desmayado-  
clear:aoba-san?!  
koujaku:aoba!  
todos:aoba!-se van corriendo hacia el deseperados-aoba-san estas bien?!-al no tener respuestas clear cargo a aoba desesperadamente-  
virus:hay que llevarlo al hospital rapido!

-todos desesperados corrieron mientras clear cargaba a aoba,la lluvia se hizo presente todo se ponia oscuro,las lagrimas caian en cada cara de cada chico que corria...al parecer no habia nada en lo cual los ayudaria a encontrar urgentemente un hospital la pequeña tormenta se hacia mas intensa cada rato las lluvias eran mas fuertes y el frio mas contundente,ren estaba en estado de desesperacion-aoba...por favor resiste!-*

Solo estaba imaginando en números y cifras  
Separando los rompecabezas  
cuestiones de la ciencia, la ciencia y el progreso  
No hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón  
Pero dime que me amas, Vuelve y atormentarme  
Ah, y me precipito al principio  
Corriendo en círculos , persiguiendo nuestras colas  
Regresando como somos

*-dias despues del pequeño accidente aoba se encontraba inconciente en la cama de un hospital con una inyeccion en su dedo inicial que lo conectaba a una especie de suero medicinal,el sol salio ese dia con rayos de luz tocaban la cara de aoba haciendo que poco a poco despertara...-  
aoba:ah...que...paso...

-recobra las fuerzas y gira al otro lado,pero,se da cuenta de que koujaku,noiz,mink y ren estaba a un lado de èl con lagrimas en los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa-  
aoba:ah!...-se levanta un poco-hola chicos! como estan?-sonrie-  
koujaku:estamos bien aoba-sonrie-  
aoba:chicos...-observa el lugar-como llegue aqui?  
noiz:te desmayaste de repente y tuvimos que traerte aqui..  
ren:nos preocupaste mucho...aoba  
aoba:oh...pues...lo siento...  
mink:no te disculpes...eso era inesperado  
aoba:bien...oigan...donde estan clear,virus y trip?  
koujaku:se fueron a traerte algo...-sonrie-

-de repente se escuchan unos pasos que venia desde el techo,luego se escuchaban que algo cayo cerca de la ventana,se asomaron unas manos,aoba tenia un poco de miedo pero tenia que saber quien era...antes de pensar que se levantara clear aparecio atravesando la ventana de un solo tiròn-  
clear:MAS-TAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-sale de un tiron y entra al cuarto gritando-  
aoba:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-se aleja de la ventana sin moverse de la cama-CLEAR!casi haces que me de un infarto!-dijo enojado-  
clear:GOMENASAI!

-virus y trip salen detras de la ventana con un pastel y muchos dulces-  
virus:que bueno que te recuperaste aoba-san!  
trip:sip...es por eso que te traimos estos dulces-sonrie y le pasa los dulces-  
aoba:eh...gracias...no tenian que hacerlo...  
koujaku:de igual forma lo hicimos-sonrie-  
ren:aoba...tenemos que decirte algo...  
aoba:eh?...que cosa?

-todos sabian que el doctor les habia dicho hace unos dias que aoba no tendria mucho tiempo...para estar con vida..."al parecer lo que provoco que aoba se desmayara no es por su falta de mamoria..."dijo el doctor hace dias,"lo que lo hizo fue que tiene un derrame cerebral...esto causa que no recuerde nada de nada...pero...encontramos una dificultad en el que no se como explicarselos...su sistema organico no esta reproduciendo lo suficiente para que su corazon siga latiendo...asi que no se cuanto tiempo tiene de vida...lo siento muchachos..."al recordar aquello sentian como su corazon se apretaba cada vez mas-  
aoba:eh...chicos?...que querian decirme?-dijo interrumpieno el silencio-  
koujaku:pues...es que nosotros...-la incomodidad los invadia,miraron a los ojos de aoba que parecian que estaban dicendo que dijeran la verdad,al no aguantar mas todos dijeron en coro-  
todos:TE AMO AOBA-SAN!-dijero ntodos sonrojandose al instante-  
aoba:-impactado por la accion de todos tambien se sonroja-chicos...-aprieta las sabanas-yo...tambien los amo...-desvia la mirada al decir eso-

-todos quedaron atonicos al escuchar aquel comentario del peliazul-  
aoba:yo...despues de ese dia...cada uno de ustedes...al principio pensaba que eran personas malas...pero veo que me equivoce...apesar con el tiempo...dia tras dia despues de haberlos conocidos pense que ese sentimiento era una molestia...pero no...me daba verguenza decirlo ya que...jeje bueno somos hombres...pero...cuando mas los necesitaba...siempre estuvieron a mi lado...-los mira muy sonrojado-los amo a todos de verdad  
-todo impactados con lo que aoba dijo las lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus caras incluso la de mink y ren,sonriendo todos se fueron a abrazar a aoba-aoba-san!-cada uno tomo una perta del cuerpo de aoba para abrazarlo,clear se puso alado de su cara,koujaku del otro lado,mink puso su cabeza sobre la del peliazul,etc-  
aoa:los mao a todos...-corresponde a los abrazos mientras llora-ojala...estemos junts todo el tiempo...-eso era lo que èl pensaba-

-despues de salir del hospital todo volvio a ser normal,jugaban como niños infantiles,tenian problemas de todo tipo pero fueron soluccionados se fueron al horfanato en el cual otros niños estaban alli,los visitaban,jugaban con ellos,etc...una tarde en el mismo lugar los chicos estaban esperando a aoba que estaba corriendo con unas bebidas para todos en bolsas,pero...algo no andaba bien...aoba ya no corria como antes,ya no tenia fuerzas y su vision fallaba cada dia mas,cuando aoba estaba apunto de caer de nuevo los chicos lo sujetaron con lagrimas en los ojos-  
aoba:chicos...que paso?-los mira como ellos tenian car de malas noticias-  
clear:pues...es algo que el doctor nos dijo...a-aoba...san-trato de no mostrar sus lagrimas al igual que los demas-  
-aoba los miraba extrañado,los chicos ya no pudieron aguantar mas esa presion que sentian...asi que...en esa tarde...le contaron todo lo que el doctor les dijo...mientras lloraban...los dias pasaron y todo era otravez normal ecpeto por la noticia-*

Nadie dijo que era fácil  
Oh, es una vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos  
Nadie dijo que era fácil  
Nadie dijo jamás que sería tan difícil  
me voy de nuevo al comienzo

*-despues de salir del hospital todo volvio a ser normal,jugaban como niños infantiles,tenian problemas de todo tipo pero fueron soluccionados se fueron al horfanato en el cual otros niños estaban alli,los visitaban,jugaban con ellos,etc...una tarde en el mismo lugar los chicos estaban esperando a aoba que estaba corriendo con unas bebidas para todos en bolsas,pero...algo no andaba bien...aoba ya no corria como antes,ya no tenia fuerzas y su vision fallaba cada dia mas,cuando aoba estaba apunto de caer de nuevo los chicos lo sujetaron con lagrimas en los ojos-  
aoba:chicos...que paso?-los mira como ellos tenian car de malas noticias-  
clear:pues...es algo que el doctor nos dijo...a-aoba...san-trato de no mostrar sus lagrimas al igual que los demas-

-aoba los miraba extrañado,los chicos ya no pudieron aguantar mas esa presion que sentian...asi que...en esa tarde...le contaron todo lo que el doctor les dijo...mientras lloraban...los dias pasaron y todo era otravez normal ecpeto por la noticia-*

Oh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ah, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

*-los dias pasaron muy rapido...todo estaba en silencio total...el hospital estaba desierto...y la cama habia un globo azul atado a ella,encima de la cama estaban los dulces que ciertas personas dejaron...nadie estaba en esa cama solo una foto tapada por la luz del sol en una colina con un arbol...los chicos estaban en el horfanato dando la espalda a los niños que estaban siendo adoptados...los chicos estaban poniendo velas en forma circular con una foto en el medio rodeada por petalos de rosa y de sakura,colocaron una carta que decia.."queridos koujaku,noiz,clear,mink,ren,virus y trip...lamento haberles hecho sufrir con mi aunsencia en mi estado de salud actual...no sabia que mi problema era tan grave,han pasado muchos años...son las dos de la tarde y esta lloviendo como la primera vez...en esta carta quiero dejarles todo mi amor...y decirles gracias...por haberme ayudado...por haberme entendido...solo espero que mi muerte no sea en vano...quisiera decirles que en todo este tiempo que he vivido con ustedes,me han hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo...asi que...por favvor...no se culpen asi mismos...solo quisiera saber que...si en verdad se pudiera volver al pasado...loque haria era que les entregara de una vez mi corazon...para que nunca lo dejen...para que nuca sufra...y nunca se pierda este amor que siento por ustedes...espero que en los años que les vienen por delante sean felices...los mao a todos y espero que sigamos juntos para toda la vida...con amor..aoba seragaki."los muchachos lloraban a mares mientras veian como la carta de desacia por el fuego recordando todos los momentos que han pasado juntos eso les hacia romper el corazon-  
todos:aoba-an...lo sentimos pero...tu promesa no fue cumplida...-dijeron mientras lloran-

-el viento soplo muy fuerte llevandos la bufnda de clear,el gorro de noiz,una de las plumas de mink,y unos cuantos petalos que les rozo en la cara haciendo que estos giraran y miraran como sus cosas desaparecian...sorprendidos miraron al cielo...y...-  
aoba desde el cielo:amores mios...por favor no lloren por mi...yo estoy en un lugar leno de luz...donde existe paz...donde no hay maldad...y...donde puedo descansar...asi que ya no lloren por mi...es tan bello aqui...lo que pido es que sean felices...que les vaya bien...y cuando les toque partir...espero verlos...aqui...desde entonces los estare esperando...a todos...lo s amo muchisismo chicos...gracias por acerme feliz...espero que estos mil inviernos...pasen rapidamente y por eso estoy rezando...los amo enserio

-desde ese momento ya no se escucho nada...los chicos lloraron mas de lo normal,las velas se apagaron y la foto de aoba que estaba ahi se elevo al cielo...los chicos cambiaron su cara de tristeza a una de felicidad-  
todos:aoba-san...te amamos!-sonrien con las lagrimas-esperanos que nosotros iremos contigo!-sonrieron-  
-desde ese dia sus vidas fueron nada normales al tratar de superar lo que paso...los mi linviernos pasaron lento pero al fin se cumplieron...pero algo inesperado paso...esactamente de aquella vez...ya sus cuerpos...ya no se movian...sabian que era el momento de decir adios al mundo y decir hola...al que los estaba esperando...-  
aoba:hola muchachos!  
todos con lagrimas de felicidad:hola...querido aoba...  
-despues de todo la promesa se hizo realidad,se abrazaron y vivieron eternamente felices por siempre...-*

bueno espero que les haya gustado...perdon si escribi mucho pero...esque me gustan las historias largas y esta me la ahabia creado en mi mente desde que conocia DMMD y bueno eso es todo...


End file.
